One Little Princess
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: "One little princess now in her grave, one little princess slowly going insane." I was crying though mo tears leaked, and I could barley  hear or feel my own sobs wrack through my body.   "Alice!" The combined voices were only a whisper


This idea just came to me when watching Tin Man

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Twilight nor any of the recognizable characters, I also don't own the lines "Two little princesses dancing in a row, spinning fast and freely on their little toes, where life will take them nobody will know, two little princesses dancing in a row."

* * *

><p><em>"Two little princesses dancing in a row, <em>_spinning fast and freely on their little toes, where life will take them nobody will know, two little princesses dancing in a row." I sniffled and wrapped my arms around myself tighter as I sung the song mama use to sing to me and my younger sister. She sung it to me two days a go, the night before her and my father brought me to the asylum, and left me alone. I was fifth teen yes, and she sung me a song, yes, but it didn't really matter much, it only mattered is that it was the last thing she said to me. And she didn't even add an I love you Mary-Alice into it._

My memory ended and I stared at the floor in shock and confusion while biting my lip, feeling venomous tears in my eyes. Jasper sat next to me asking me what it was, asking Edward what it was, but neither of us answered, and Edward spoke not a word as he stared at me. I couldn't speak, I wouldn't speak, not yet, not till I figured it out.

"Alice, darlin'. Please talk to me." Jasper begged slightly. I turned my head facing him.

"One little princess had lived her life and died, wondering the whole time what became of the other. Along and unselfish, she obeyed her parents and lived her life. One little princess, was sent away for good, thought to be dead, then ended up alive, death is hard to catch her now, as she lost about her past, memories rarely seek her as she lives her immortal life. Two little princesses dancing in a row, spinning fast and freely on their little toes, where life will take them nobody will know, two little princesses dancing in a row." I Sung softly, Jasper looked at me with confusion, Edwards hand fisted, and everyone else stared at me dumbfounded.

Slowly I stood and walked out the door, I knew Jasper would follow, but I still wasn't ready to talk about it, I wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"Alice!" I ignored my husband, though it pained me o do so, but I didn't want him to see my pain, I didn't want him to see me this way. I didn't want him to take my pain and hide it, I wanted to deal with it, even if it had to be alone.

_'Two little princesses…' _My moms voice seemed to whisper though my ear, along with other voices, voices of my father, calling me a demon, him yelling at me, cursing at me. I covered my ears with my hands, trying desperately to block out the noise.

"Stop!" I screamed loudly, I felt arms wrap around my waist, someone holding me, I was pressed against a firm strong chest. Scarred I struck out blindly.

"Ali, come on darlin its just me." Jaspers soothing voice whispered in my ear while he held me, I slowly stopped hitting and just pressed myself against him begging that the voices would stop, begging that this was a nightmare and my parents weren't really like that, that my dad wasn't really like that.

_"Where life will take them very few shall know…" _The voice whispered a new part and I screamed as images flashed before my mind, the doctors in the asylum hovering over me, forcing a straight jacket on me, chopping my hair, taunting me.

"Please stop." I begged. I heard Jasper whispering something to me, words of comfort, but they sounded so far off, so far away, even his touch his arms his hold on me now felt miles away, like he was in another universe, or it was a dream.

_'One little princess was to blind to see, one little princess was a demon in disguise' _The voice whispered not so sweetly, more in a creepy sound, something you would hear in a horror movie, and it made my skin crawl.

"Jasper…" My voice sounded far off, and I couldn't make out his answer, I could barely hear the sounds of approaching footsteps as my family came to make sure we were okay. I could slightly feel Jaspers arm wrap tighter around me holding me close, I could almost feel the emotions that he was sending trying to calm me, but nothing brought me back, not even the demands for Edward to tell them what I was thinking, not even Edward telling them and Nessie's soft voice asking if her Aunty Alice was okay. I was trapped with images, I was trapped with the voices, I was trapped in my mind.

_"One little princess now in her grave, one little princess slowly going insane." _I was crying though mo tears leaked, and I could barely hear or feel my own sobs racked through my body.

"Alice!" The combined voices were only a whisper though I could recognize them as my families voices. They were trying t get me back, back to "Reality" Unless this was now my reality.

_"Alice! How many times have I told you foolish little demon that you aren't allowed to have visions! And that I would beat you the next time" A sharp slap sent a younger me to the floor, then my father was over me beating me like a dog. _

"Stop." I gasped out holding my sides digging my own nails into my skin as I felt the beating. "This isn't real, this isn't real, this is-" I kept repeating over and over while the sobs continued to go through me.

"Ali, Alice, come back to me darlin, please. It'll be alright, just come back to me." I heard Jaspers voice pleading, I felt his lips press against my forehead, him nuzzled his face into my hair.

_"Visions hu? Such a sham that a pretty little thing like this has winded up in here for 'Visions' Such a waist." My "Doctor stroked my cheek smiling evilly down on me, while a few other set up the thing for the electro shock therapy sessions, I looked terrified watching them, not caring about what the doctor said. I had already been through the therapy the first day I was there, but that was just a short introduction, but this doctor has done promised me that this will be a long meeting, a log therapy sessions, all of it revolving around the therapy. The shocking, my pain._

I screamed as I felt a shock run through my body, Jaspers arms wound around me tighter, he was murmuring words of its okay, calm down, everything will be fine, comforting words. I could hear the desperation in his voice, hear the pain and sadness, the worry.

_"One little princess slowly meeting her doom, will she choose life or will she choose death?" _The creepy sing-song voice of my mother whispered through my ear once more. I clawed at my head trying to get it all to stop, I kept clawing until I felt my hands being restrained in a firm grip, I didn't know who had them, but they were making sure I wasn't going to claw my brains out.

A sudden jerk and I was out of Jaspers arms, I turned growling furiously, I couldn't stop myself. Part of my brain was screaming that it was my mate, the other part was yelling he's hurting you, its his fault. No its their fault, all of your new families fault! I was down in crouch ready to attack, a snarl ripping through my body I turned my eyes on each member of my family, saving my mate for last.

"Alice…" Carlisle said slowly while Jasper stood watching me, I froze at their faces and started to straighten back up, but then they were gone and I was left with a image, an image f getting beat up by the kids at school, an image after that of my parents and sister at my funeral crying over an empty coffin. My parents tears were fake, and it was obvious to me.

_"One little princess about to lose it all…" _I didn't have time to register the words, insanity took over and I lunged at m family ripping at them trying to kill them. So far I was successful, all I had left was Jasper, and he was staring at me in shock, and confusion I was confused myself, an horrified with myself as I looked at the scattered pieces of my family, then turned my eyes on Jasper, creeping forward unable to stop myself_._

"Jasper, run." I pleaded my voice sounding broken as the insane part of my mind pushed my body on, though the rest of my mind, and my un-beating heart begged no, screamed no.

"I can't, not without you. I don't care if you hurt me, I know you love me, you loved all of us, and I forgive you." I lunged at him after that, I killed him and he didn't struggle against me. A broken cry escaped my lips as I soon found myself staring around lost, confused, scarred angry, heartbroken. I was going insane, I felt like I was being followed, that Jasper was talking to me, but no one made a word, and all was silent besides me. Besides my cries, and screams.

"One little princess about to meet her match, she will go insanely with the ones she killed." A voice spoke clearly next to me and all the images and voices disappeared as I stared up at my mother and father, both with scarlet eyes, and both angry as hornets.

"Time for you to die demon." My dad said walking to me. I bowed my head and waited, I welcomed death, my world meant nothing else with out Jasper, or my family. His hands gripped my neck, and then it was gone in nothing but black.

"Two little princesses laying in their graves, where life has taken them only two knows." The last words I heard as my head was thrown in the fire.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this story, sorry if it was a bit strange and also sorry for any grammar mistakes.<p>

Please review, it's not required but I would like to know if you guys liked it or see something that could have gone differently.

I may do an alternate ending but I don't know..


End file.
